Life is no fairy tale
by Lovley-lyra
Summary: I think i'm a good girl. Daddy says i'm bad so that's why he punishes me. I'm now lying with the angels. This is the story of how i dies. Better than it sounds. First fanfic, please comment and review i'm only 13! T just in case


**Please read this. It's my first fanfiction and i think its quite good. R AND R!**

Daddy hurt me yesterday.

He came home late, stumbling and slurring his words and he saw me sitting at the top of the stairs. He staggered up holding his bottle in one hand and the banister in the other.

"Isabella." He growled, an evil glint in his eyes, "Why are you still awake" I didn't dare tell him that I was waiting for him. "Answer me! Dammit" He roared splashing me with his dirty drink, "Why don't you answer!" The glass cut sharp into my forehead and he slapped me.

"Stop it, Daddy! Please stop! It hurts!" I cried. I wish I hadn't.

"You think that hurts, wait till you see what I do to you next. You'll be tortured then." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his locked door.

The rest is a blur.

The cuts are still there. And so are the bruises. Daddy says if I tell, he'll kill me.

Sometimes I wish he would.

Sometimes I wish I were dead.

Sometimes I wish I were never born.

They're all the way down my arms, so I'd better cover it up. My clothes have stains on them, more than yesterday or the day before- I'll just say it's dirt. No one will guess it's blood...My blood.

I walk down the street, trying hard to cover my limp. A child gets out of a car and her father kisses and hugs her. I wish Daddy would do that to me. I wonder if they get hurt like me. Is it normal for a Daddy to touch you and hit you and kick you and threaten you?

I used to read fairy tales as a child. I hated them.

Why give us false hope. They just feed us lies. Not everything ends up happily ever after for the good people. I think I'm good. Daddy says I'm bad so that's why he punishes me. I think Daddy is the bad guy. So why is he not in jail and why am I not living my happily ever after?

The answer is simple. Life is not a fairytale we set it out to be.

I arrive at school, the sheet music in my hand. We had assembly first. Mr Banner walked past and his eyes lingered on my arm. I looked down.

Oh no, my bruise was showing! It wouldn't matter later anyway. He opened his mouth but shut it quickly and moved on.

I sat at the piano bench and looked out into the crowd of faces. Tanya was there sitting with Edward, my best and only friend and my true love. Now he ignores me. Before I leave, I must fix two things.

Here goes for number one.

"Ladies and gentleman. I have been asked to sing a few songs, so I chose my favourite two. The first one is called 'when it was me' and I wrote it earlier this year. I hope you like it."

I laid my fingers on the keys and played the first notes before I started singing.

"Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me "

His eyes filled with understanding and he looked like he was about to stand up, but Tanya stopped him.

"Thank you, the next song is also min. It's called 'Concrete angel'. Listen carefully please."

Here is my second job. And then I can leave evrything knowing i've done my job

"She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel " 

EPOV...

I stand next to he grave, tracing the words engraved on the stone. The whole town is crying behind me. Secretly they all loved her. But I was **IN** love with her.

'Isabella Marie Swan

Abused Child

Beloved friend and class mate

Loyal student

And holder of a broken heart.

You will be missed by all who layed eyes on you.

Now you blessed soul lies in heaven with those who love you and your heart is in the hands of the angels.

Goodbye'

A note was stuck on the town's notices.

Yesterday, Edward Mason, 17 committed suicide and a note was found lieing next to him addressed to the world stating that 'he was to be with his love' and 'not to grieve, his heart is intact now'.

This is the second death this week and we believe Mr Cullen'#sis linked to his classmate Isabella's.

Edward's funeral will be held in a week Tuesday.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review**

**I'm only just 13 and i need comments to improve.**

**Please!**

'


End file.
